More than just friends
by Lady Neelahn
Summary: Here we follow Jessica and Ashley in the 15 year journey that let to their wedding. A sequel to just friends.
1. When you say nothing at all

We had never met before. But the moment we locked eyes, speaking wasn't necessary. That blonde haired blue eyed girl was a true beauty. She was the perfect example of how a goddess should look. Our eye contact didn't lasted longer than thirty seconds, but that moment I felt she knew everything about me. From that moment I couldn't forget her. I never questioned myself or my sexuality before but meeting her changed everything I knew. I guess it was written in the stars that our paths crossed.

The second time I saw her was in my new dorm. She just happened to be my new roommate. Needless to say that when I saw her there, I was shocked and speechless. I couldn't even introduce myself or say a word. Luckily for me she acted the same as I did. We were both standing there in our room, staring at each other without saying a word. It wasn't necessary to speak as our eyes and hearts did the talking. I didn't know this girl, yet in that moment I felt that I knew everything about her. Later she told me she felt the same. After what felt like hours, but what in reality was only twenty minutes we broke our eye contact.

She told me her name was Jessica. That was the only thing she said, her name. Her voice was soft and sweet. I still couldn't talk. Overwhelmed by her presence I just stood there. I couldn't think anymore. The only thought that flowed through my mind was Jessica. And how it was possible that this beautiful perfect girl was my roommate for an entire year.

Without speaking we both started unpack. I was confused but never uncomfortable. How could this girl have such an impact on me? I needed some fresh air , but I didn't want to leave her. It was like she could feel what I thought. She walked to me and linked arms with me, and without speaking she guided me out the door. Both strangers to this area we ended up in Barden Park. We sat together on one of the benches. She wrapped her arms around me from behind me. We sat there for an eternity, still not talking.

When it got darker we headed back to our dorm. It was like our hearts and minds were one, because without saying anything we both changed in our pajamas. She climbed in her bed. She just looked at me and waited for me to join her in her bed. I still don't know till this day why I accepted her silent invitation to lie next to her, but I did. I rested my head on her shoulder and finally I found my words. Or actually one word, my own name.

The second time I heard her voice was the next day when she sang. I can't remember what song it was, but I still can feel the goose bumps she gave me that day. Her voice clear and fragile like an angel made me cry. After I dried my tears, I harmonized with her. Our voices blended together and matched perfectly. We both auditioned for the Bella's and we were accepted.

Now fifteen years later we are still as close as that first day we met. Through the years we talked more with each other, but we still don't find it necessary to do. One look at each other is still enough for us. We never questioned, we just accepted it. It's a special bond between us that we share since the first time we saw each other. It is something that drove our fellow Bella's crazy. They couldn't understand why. And to be honest till this day we don't either. I just know that she is my partner, my soul mate and the love of my life. And I know for a fact she feels the same way.

Tomorrow she will be my wife. Thinking of her when she will be wearing a wedding dress and walking down the aisle on our song makes me feel so lucky. Knowing that she will be mine for good after tomorrow brings me so much joy. Not knowing what our future brings excites me, but knowing that my future will be with her by my side calms me. It is enough to know that she will be there for me. I still can't believe that this incredibly beautiful and smart woman agreed to be my wife.

I fall asleep with only one word in my thoughts. Jessica.


	2. Between your heart and mine

If someone had told me that my life would change completely as soon as I attended Barden University, I wouldn't have believed them. But it did. The day I attended Barden University everything had changed. That day I met the love of my life.

I first spotted her in the crowd. To this day, I still don't know why this beautiful dark haired girl caught my eye. But she somehow did. The moment our eyes locked something clicked. In that moment I saw my past, present and future. We just stared at each other. It wasn't something I only felt, it was a mutual feeling. It felt like we were the only two people there, despite the crowd of students that surrounded us. I had never labeled or defined myself, but right on that moment I knew I found my one true love. When I blinked m eyes, she was gone. I felt instantly lonely and empty without her.

I went to my dorm to await the arrival of my new roommate. Still thinking about what just happened, I heard the door open. When I looked up to see who entered, I was surprised to see her. I was extremely happy to find out she was my new roommate. It was destiny that had brought us together.

We were both speechless and were staring at each other. Both unable to speak we just stood there. Our hearts and minds doing the talking for us. After what felt like ages, but in reality only twenty minutes, I broke our eye contact. The only thing I could say, was my own name. This beautiful girl still didn't say anything. I could see the emotion on her face. She was like an open book for me, and I could easily read her.

I decide to unpack at the same moment she started to unpack. The silence between us was comfortable and in no way unpleasant. Although I still didn't hear her voice, somehow I could swear I heard her speaking to me. I walked over to her and linked my arms with hers. I guided her outside and we started walking. We were both unfamiliar to the area and somehow ended up in Barden Park. We sat down on one of the benches and I wrapped my arms around her. We just sat there for hours in complete silence. Only enjoying each other's presence.

When we got back to our dorm, we both changed into our pajamas. I climbed in my bed, waiting for her to join me. Without hesitation she climbed in my bed to lay next to me. She snuggled to my side and rested her head on my shoulder. And that was the moment that I heard her voice for the first time. The only thing she said was her name. that night I slept, dreaming about Ashley.

The next day was the day I made her cry. I was singing and to this day I can't remember which song it was. But I never forget the tears in her eyes when she heard my voice. After she dried her tears, she joined me. Our voices blended perfect together. I found out she was auditioning for the Bella's , just like me. We both got in.

Today, fifteen years later, I can say we still have this strong bond. That first day we didn't speak, but everything that needed to be said was said between our hearts. We still don't say much to each other and we don't have to. Just by looking in each other's eyes we know what is being said. Something that freaked out the Bella's. They just don't understand how it's possible to for us to speak with each other without words.

I think about all of this when I lie alone in my bed for the first time in fifteen years. I can't sleep without her. And I know I don't have to sleep alone anymore after tomorrow when she makes me her wife.


	3. the touch of your hands

The love they shared that let to them getting married wasn't something that started right away. They have been sleeping in the same bed since the very first day they met, but they didn't sleep together. Sure, they cuddled and kissed each other on the cheek or on top of their heads. But it wasn't in no way sexual. They loved to cuddle and snuggle together but it wasn't any more than that. They were just friend with a relationship that was build on love, trust and mutual respect.

She had have a few boyfriends growing up. And some of them she had kissed, but nothing more. The day she met Jessica, she immediately recognized her beauty. In fact , the moment she saw Jessica, she had thought that she was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon. But in no way she had ever though doing any sexual with her.

The bond they shared was more spiritual than physical. Yeah, they were very touchy feely with each other, but it was more that was said between their heart, mind and souls that counted. What they had with each other was something so special that they couldn't describe it.

Of course there were the dreams. She sometimes had dreams about Jess that were more than friendly. But she considered it normal, and as a part of growing up. And sometimes she could hear Jessica moan her name in her sleep. And sometimes they woke up with each other's hands on places that they didn't belong. But that just happened.

The first time they had kissed each other that was more than a friendly kiss, happened in their second year. It was right after Jessica's disaster date with Jake. Jake was a jerk who apparently had wanted to date Jessica for a long time. The guy was rude and an asshole. Jessica hadn't feel comfortable and had called her to come and pick her up. Ashley wasn't someone who was jealous, but that night she had felt weird about that date. It was like she could feel Jessica's thoughts. She wasn't surprised to get that call and picked her up.

They had spent that night cuddled up in bed with ice cream and chick flicks. They had talked about that date and how horrible it had been. Jessica had told her about Jake and that he had wanted more on just their first date. She still felt angry at Jake, thinking back about this moment. She remembered punching him in the nose the next day. She had cheered up Jess. And that was when they first kissed.

They had looked each other in the eye, and they both knew they were going to kiss. Their first kiss was soft. But it was more than just a kiss, this kiss was so much more than that. Their kiss was so full of deep love and mutual respect for each other. Ashley couldn't compare it to any other kiss she had ever had. This kiss was an confirmation of their love. They had looked each other deep in the eyes after this kiss. And then they had kissed again. Their second kiss was deeper and longer. But not as intense as their first kiss had been. Their third kiss was initiated by her. She just wanted to kiss her best friend. She had softly explored Jessica's mouth. The blonde had opened her mouth to accept her tongue. Their kiss had deepened when their tongues touched. They had moaned and only broke the kiss due to lack of oxygen.

They had kissed but that didn't mean they were in some sort of relationship. It was something that just happened. In their eyes they were just friends.

The first their kissing got more than just kissing was in their third year. They had been studying and they just talked about random things. They had watched a movie when it happened. They started kissing again. But this time they didn't stop.

She remembered looking Jessica in the eyes before she started to undress her. They had seen each other naked before. But it was different to see her friend naked when they were being intimate. She remembered the look of pure lust that Jessica had when she started to explore the blondes body with her hands. With her mouth she explored the soft skin of Jessica's neck. She had left her mark in the blondes neck. The blonde eagerly to explore her body started to undress her. The intensity of their intimacy increased when they both explored each other's body. she remembered biting gently on Jess' nipples and kissing the soft skin of her breasts. The feeling she had when Jessica kissed her inner thigh. The feeling when their hips were pressed together. The wetness when Jessica entered her. The wetness she felt when she tasted her friend for the first time. They came at the same time. Jessica had screamed her name. And they had repeated it several times that night.

But it also had confused the hell out of her. After Jessica had fallen asleep, she got up and slept on the couch in the Bella's living room. She remembered how confused she had been. She had gone to Barden Park. Although she had really much enjoyed their night together, she was scared. Scared to lose her best friend. Scared that it would change something between them. Above all, Jessica was her best friend. And best friends aren't suppose to be so intimate with each other. But she didn't regret it. Becoming one with her soul mate had been beautiful. She never had felt anything like that. And she never had thought that any man or woman could make her feel that way. It was exactly how she hoped her first time would be. And it was better than she ever could have imagined. The way Jessica had touched her had been so gentle and sweet. The blonde had been so caring. During their love making they had looked each other in the eyes. And there was never doubt or regret.

She wasn't surprised that Jess had found her in Barden Park. They had talked about it. Jess reassured her that nothing would change between them. They had cuddled and kissed again.

And while it didn't changed anything between them, it changed something in Ashley that day. That day she slowly started to accept that she felt more than just friendship for Jessica.


	4. The truth in your eyes

From the first moment she saw Ashley, she knew she loved her. It was different than the high school crushes she had. She had dated both boys and girls and had kissed with some of them. But those kisses were nothing compared to the deep connection she felt when she kissed Ashley.

She knew right from the start that she liked Ashley more than just as friends. But she never acted on her feelings towards Ashley. She knew the brunette wasn't ready to accept the fact that they were more than just friends.

Jessica had always been a light sleeper. But Ashley wasn't. Most nights she listened to Ashley, who talked in her sleep. When she was asleep she told Jessica all the things that were left unsaid between them when they were awake. And then there were the nights when Ashley screamed Jessica's name in her sleep. The way she screamed her name said enough for Jessica. She never had told Ashley what she did or said in her sleep. Only the first time it happened she woke up Ashley. And she had asked her if she was alright. Ashley had been so embarrassed about it, and they hadn't talked about it. She just let Ashley know that she knew what that dream was about.

She had always been confident about her body and sexuality. She got it that not everybody was like her. For that reason she didn't go after Ashley. She just waited to see what would happen. Because it wasn't only during the night that she noticed Ashley's feelings for her. There was the occasional touching. And Ashley would usually sit on her lap. Or play with Jessica's hair. Every night Ashley would snuggle against her and cuddled her before they went to sleep.

It was only during their second year that they first kissed. It was right after her disaster date with Jake. She still doesn't know why she agreed to go out with him. She hadn't liked him that much. And he turned out to be an asshole and a jerk. During their date she had thought about Ashley. And she had called Ashley to pick her up.

Ashley had cheered her up with ice cream and they had talked about that horrible date. They looked at each other and they both knew they were going to kiss. It had been a soft and sweet kiss. It was a kiss that said everything. It was an confirmation of their love for each other. After that kiss they had looked each other in the eyes. Their silent conversation said enough. Then they had kissed again. Their second kiss lasted longer and was deeper than their first kiss had been. But it was never as intense as their first kiss. Their third kiss had surprised her. This time it was Ashley who started their kiss. She had opened her mouth to welcome Ashley's tongue. It was a kiss full of passion. They had only stopped because they needed to breathe. After that they just laid in each other's arms. Both unable to speak about what happened or what they had felt.

It was only a year later that they kissed again. And that time they didn't stop. It was the day they first had made love to each other. They had been doing their usual things. Suddenly they started kissing and they just couldn't stop. Ashley had been undressing her while exploring her body with her mouth and hands. She had left several marks in Jessica's neck. She remembered how bad she wanted to undress Ashley. She had wanted to feel her soft and bare skin against her own naked body. They had seen each other naked before this night. But being naked and making love to each other was so different and intimate. It was both their first time. And it had been so beautiful and full of love. She had screamed Ashley's name and they had come together.

She smiled at the memory. But it was also a sad memory. The morning after she had woken up alone. Ashley had been so confused and scared about what happened between them. When she thought that she was asleep, Ashley had left their bed and had slept on the couch. The next day she had found an crying Ashley in Barden Park. They had talked about what happened and she had assured Ashley that nothing would change between them. And it hadn't. The sex between them was great, but they were above all friends and soul mates.

That day didn't change their friendship. It changed how Jessica felt about Ashley. She loved her best friend more than ever. And that day she realized she didn't want to live without her best friend by her side.


	5. Your inprint on my heart

After our graduation things changed fast. We both got our first jobs. Me as a nurse and Jessica as a music teacher. In the mean time I studied further to become a doctor.

After graduation we had to leave the Bella's house. We shared a house with Flo and Lilly for three years. Since the house wasn't that big, we shared a room again. And our bed. But we didn't mind. We were used to it by now. After sharing a bed since that first day we met, we hadn't slept alone.

After three years of living together with Flo and Lilly it was time to move on. Lilly married Donald. And Flo went back to Guatemala to care for her sick morher.

Living for two years with the Bella's was a great time. It was busy living in that house, but we always had the peace of our own room. And living with Flo and Lilly for three years had been very interesting. Some weird things had happened during those years. But now after six years it was just the two of us again.

We had found a perfect two bedroom house. It was close to mine and Jessica's work. And although I had loved living with the girls, I was beyond happy that I would live again with the girl who forever had left an inprint on my heart. Our live together was going to begin.

I wasn't afraid to begin this new part of my life. Six years ago when I moved to Barden I had been afraid. But then I had met her. I knew now that as long we were together,everything would be fine. Living together with Jessica was easy. I could read her like a book.

The first night in our new home we made love endlessly. But it was more than night we promised each other that we would always stay together, no matter what life would throw at us.

The first four years in our home flew by. Our careers asked a lot of us. Jessica was now the principal of the school she once taught at. I studied more and I am now a doctor. Well, almost a doctor.

We saw the Bella's at least twice a year. And every year since we graduated we would perform. And once a year we had a girls weekend with them. But over the years a lot within the Bella's had changed.

Donald and Lilly were now the proud parents of four little boys.

Chloe and Beca were married with twins on the way.

Aubrey and Stacie became a couple. With their relationship being on and off.

Flo was a famous singer who traveled a lot. But she would always clear her agenda for the annual Bella's meeting.

Cynthia Rose was married and lived her life.

Fa Amy and Bumper traveled together across the USA and Australia, doing things nobody wanted to know.

After leading the Bella's to the next victories, Emily graduated and ended up marrying Benji. They had their own theatre where she would sing and Benji would perform his magic acts.

That left Jessica and me. We were pretty much the same as we were then. We talked about marriage and starting our own family. But we didn't rush into things. I was perfectly happy living the life I had. And honestly I couldn't care much about what life would bring us. As long as I had Jessica by my side.

After ten years of being together with Jessica I still felt the same about her. She was my rock. She still was my beautiful princess. The one I slept next to every night. The one I can speak to without having to use a word.

And in a few hours I was going to be the luckiest woman on earth.


	6. The smile on your face

The first time I walked through the gates of Barden University fifteen years ago, I was a nervous and scared eighteen year old. But then I met her. My dark haired beauty. Whenever I felt scared or nervous, her reassuring smile helped me.

Her smile was everything I need. It always told me that whatever happened she was there for me. It told me that everything was going to be okay. It told me that she loved me and that she believed in me no matter what.

Ten years after we first met, a lot had changed. And yet some things never changed. We grew from partying college students into productive members of society. At least most of us. Some Bella's never changed.

Living for two years in the chaos that was the Bella's house, was an experience I wouldn't change for the world. A lot of memories were made in that house. It was the house where Ashley and I first made love.

Sharing a house with Flo and Lilly for three years was another experience that I wouldn't have missed. It was a interesting and somewhat scary time. But the best thing about that time was that I had Ashley by my side. It was again her smile that helped me.

It was her smile that encouraged me when I started my first job. I was scared to death to teach music. But her smile said that everything was going to be fine. And of course she was right. She was always right when it came to me.

Then came the time we moved in our first house. After living together with so many girls for years, it was almost to quiet to be with just the two of us. But her smile told me that we would manage.

Being just with her in our home was magical. She was my rock. The calm beacon I needed after a day of work with kids. I loved my job, I really did. But I loved more being with her in the peace and quietness of our home.

When I taught I needed to use words. When I was with her I didn't. The way she understood me without words calmed me. Her quiet existence around me was all I needed.

And although we enjoyed our quiet and peacefull way of living we did a lot. We attended Beca and Chloe's wedding. We attended Lilly and Donald's wedding. We visited Emily when she leaded the Bella's. We did go to every Bella's meetings and girls weekends.

No matter how busy we were with jobs, school and life, we made time to enjoy life to the fullest.

We talked about what we wanted in life. We wanted to start our own family, but we weren't rushing anything. Ashley was almost ready with her medical study. And I worked hard and became the principal of the school I taught.

We decided that when she was ready with school, we would looking for a new house. A house were we would raise our future children. I couldn't wait to see mini Ashley's running around our house. But first we wanted to get married. Not immediately but eventually. We were in no rush.

And now that was going to happen. In only a few hours I would be hers officially. And I couldn't wait to see her smile when I would be walking down the aisle in my wedding gown. God, I would do absolutely anything for her smile.


	7. When you hold me near

The first ten years of our relationship had gone by smoothly. With no major problems or hardships. Our journey to adulthood was gentle for us. But nobody could escape the bad things in life. The kind of things that made you grateful for what you have. The things that put your feet back on earth. The things that made you appreciate what you have in life. A reminder to not take the things for granted.

Of course, we all had personal losses in our life. Or difficulties, when things didn't go the way they are supposed to go.

Our first personal loss came in the eleventh year we were together. We where in Mexico at one of our annual Bella trips when I got the call. It was my mother. She called me to tell me that my beloved grandfather had died.

The moment I heard the news I couldn't stop crying. Jess who looked at me just hold me near and took over the phone. I can't remember what happened next, but in no time we where on the road back to my family. Not only Jess and I. But all the Bella's came with us, to support us and be there for us. That was the first time that I was truly grateful for my friends. But especcially that I had Jess by my side.

The day of the funeral was not one of my finest moments. I had written a speech to tell how special my grandfather had been. You see my father died when I was just a baby. And my grandfather had taken over his role. But I couldn't finished it because I couldn't control my emotions and cried. But there was always Jess. She finished what I couldn't.

After the service, the Bella's stayed to show their support. I was broken, but it was good to know that I had friends that were there for me unconditionally. But even more that I had Jess with me. Without her I was nowhere.

The weeks after the funeral I was a mess. I had to take off from work and school to compose myself. But Jess was there for me. She was patience, caring and loving. She gave me the time I needed to overcome this.

In the darkest time of my life, she was my light. She guided me when I lost the path I was meant to follow. She didn't do anything special. She didn't tell me that everything was going to be okay. She just hold me near when I couldn't go on. And that did more for me than every word that was spoken. And although I was glad that I had the support of the Bella's, it was Jess who got me through it.

When she hold me the sound of her heartbeat would calm me. Her smell reminded me that I had everything I needed. And her touch told me that she was there when I needed her most.

After a few weeks I recovered. I still had pain from the loss, but I was ready to go on with life. I could laugh again. I could enjoy the little things in life again.

But bad things always come in three.

A few months we faced our next challenge. It wasn't nearly as bad as the dead of my grandfather.

I was working at the ER when I got the shock of my life. I was called to take care of my next patient. A unknown female who was the victim of a car crash. The injuries weren't that serious though. And that wasn't what shocked me. The reason I was shocked was because I recognized the patient. To my surprise it was Stacie. I didn't even know she was around. Luckily she only had bruises and some cuts. And a broken wrist. She took care of the injuries and told Stacie she would call Aubrey.

The next thing that hit them both hard was the unexpected death of Jessica's brother. He was only sixteen months older than her and they had always been close. His sudden death had the roles in their relationship reversed. Normally it was Jessica who kept everything together. Now it was her turn to comfort a heartbroken Jess. She remembered how Jess was there for her when her grandfather had passed away. And she returned the favour with love. She did everything she could to be there for her girlfriend. She would hold her near. The same way as Jess did to her.

Also this time they had the support of their fellow Bella's. They would come by and bring food. They did everything they could to support us. But most of all to support Jess.

It broke my heart to see the love of my life so sad and broken. Even though the death of my grandfather had broken me, it was worse to say goodbye to someone who had gone to soon. At least my grandfather had lived a long life. Brandon had been so young.

All these events brought us even closer than we already were. We grew stronger as a couple and as individuals. But it taught us that whatever we would face in life, we had each other.

Yeah, that eleventh year of us being together wasn't our best year. And yet it was. We learned to live life to the fullest. But most of all we learned how important it was to hold each other when there weren't any words that helped the situation.


	8. In sync

Fat Amy use to refer to Ashley and me as twins. She did it since we joined the Bella's all those years ago. Not because we looked alike. It was because our characters were so similar. We both were calm and optimistic. We almost always had the same thoughts at the same moment. That is why I think we could communicate so easily without words.

That we almost always had the same thoughts became clear when we were together for thirteen and a half years. We always had talked about marriage and a life together. About our kids running around the house and garden. About our kids playing with the other Bella's kids.

When we were together for thirteen and a half years I decided it was time to ask Ashley to become my wife. It was the perfect time since we both had a fulltime job now. We had bought a house that was big enough for a starting family.

So one day in June I went on a search for the perfect engegament ring. It had to be a perfect ring. Simple but elegant. I wanted a ring that when I saw him I immediately knew it was the one. I had been going to different jewellery stores but I couldn't find the one I wanted.

I was ready to give up for the day when I walked past a store with custom made jewellery. I walked in and hoped to find the perfect ring for Ashley. I didn't know exactly what I looked for. But it had to be special and beautiful like her.

I walked around the store when a lady asked me if she could help me. I explained her that I was looking for an engagement ring. That it had to be special but at the same time it had to be simple and elegant. The lady was friendly and listened patiently to me. And then she smiled. She then told me she had a few rings that I would like.

She came back with five rings. But there was one ring that immediately caught my eyes. It was a simple gold ring with diamonds in the form of a flower. I asked if I could take a closer look of the ring. The lady took it and gave it to me. And then I knew it was the one.

When I got home later that day I thought of the perfect way to ask Ashley if she wanted to marry me. But then she surprised me. She had cooked my favorite dinner and she light some candles. It was a romantic dinner for two. I thought it couldn't be more perfect than to propose to her. When we finished our dinner I wanted to stand up to get the ring. But Ashley stopped me. She said that she had something really important to tell me.

I didn't expect her to drop on one knee and ask me to marry her. But I was more surprised when she showed me the ring she had picked out. It was almost exactly the same ring as I picked. The only difference was that her ring didn't have diamonds but saphires.

I just looked at her but didn't answer her question. I got up instead and grabbed the ring I bought for her from my coat. I walked back to her. I then got on one knee and ask her the same question she asked me five minutes ago. When she saw the ring I picked out for her she started to laugh.

We were so alike that we went to the same store on the same day, to pick out almost identical rings. We never answered each other's question. Instead we accepted each other's ring.

When we lay in bed that night I knew Ashley was the one for me. I already knew that, but todays events made it extra clear we were meant for each other.


End file.
